Project Desert Storm
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: Buffy, Cordillia, and Faith are the world's best female spies. They work together for a secret government founded organization called "The Prerogative". They protect the world from men who strive to destroy it. This latest mission though requires more from the girls than their skills as spies, for not only the world is at stake but their hearts as well. S/B, A/C, F/R
1. Chapter 1

**DeAmonQuEen:** This is my first BTVS and Spuffy fanfic, so please be gentle. I haven't written in a while too so again be gentle. This is a Spy AU so hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Summary:**

Buffy Summers, Cordillia Chase, and Faith Lehaine are the world's greatest female spies. They work together for a secret government founded organization called "The Prerogative", who takes charge in protecting the world from men who strive to destroy it. This latest mission though requires more from the girls than their skills as spies, for not only the world is at stake but their hearts as well. S/B, W/F, A/C.

 **Prologue**

(Underwater Somewhere in the Antartic Ocean)

Alarms blared along the pristine white corridor of the facility. Two men rushed passed the area, moving towards the other end of the corridor where a large sliding door could be located. One of them hurriedly pushed the codes to unlock the door.

"Hurry up, Willie. They're getting closer ladie," the larger man with thick Irish accent said as he aimed his rifle where they had came from.

"Don't call me that, you poof," his companion said as a loud 'ding' noise resounded indicating his success in opening the door.

The two sighed in relief as they entered the door that led them to the facility's escape pods center.

"There!" the larger one shouted indicating the nearest pod.

The two entered a pod. "Bloody hell! The bastards overrided my access codes! I can't open the escape gates from in here," the shorter one of the two said. He started to stand up, but the larger one of the two stopped him.

"I'll open the gates. Just be prepared to launch the pod as soon as I get back."

"Alright, but hurry up, Peaches. Those bastards are not too far behind us."

After nodding towards his companion, the larger man went out of the pod walked towards the gate's panel. Pressing the keys to open the gate. Water slowly entered as the gate opened and noticing this, the man hurriedly made his way back to the pod.

 _'Bang'_

Gunshot echoed the entire room, and the large man fell on the steel floor, his left leg bleeding.

"Angel!" his companion cried as he saw, from the windows of the pod, how the other fell. He stood up to help his fallen friend, but stopped as he heard his companion yell.

"No! Get outa here, ye idiot!" cried the injured man, as he sat up and started shooting their pursuers.

The man inside the pod looked conflicted, but knew there was nothing he could have done to help his companion. Pressing the bottons controlling the pod, he closed the pod door and started the engine. The pod revved alive, and launched itself towards the opened gate disappearing under the dark waters of the ocean.

The man named Angel, who was left behind, had already ran out of ammunition and laid on his back in surrender. He was simply glad that he had successfully completed his mission in getting his charge out of the place, despite the fact he, himself, was captured in the process. His only hope is that his stubborn charge would stay safe long enough to foil the plans of the terrorist bastards who had attacked the facility in the first place, and maybe prevent the group from starting another world war. He then heard footsteps of men approached where he laid. Grunting painfully as rough hands grabbed both his arms forcing him to stand despite his injured leg, before he bravely faced his captors.

"Check the pod's GPS and see where it's heading," one of his captors said.

"Yer too late, ye idiots. Little Willie's most likely disabled those things, he's long gone by now, and with him all the knowledge on how to operate weapon ye seek. He ain't stupid, he's gonna use that knowledge to stop ye. Ye all screwed up."

"I wouldn't count on him too much, Angelus. His escape is simply a minor setback to the plan," a woman came into view.

"Lilah Morgan. Why am I not surprise of yer involvement in all this?" the Irish man said.

"I'm pleased that you think highly of me Angelus," she smirked, "But going back, I feel I must applaud you for your feeble attempt of escape. You should know by now that Wolfram and Hart is a powerful organization, and finding William will not be a problem. And without his ever loyal bodyguard with him, it will not take long before Weapon XX falls into our hands."

"Ye think William's gonna get caught that easy? Bitch, yer even dumber than I remember. He ain't just yer average rich royal scientist. He's more than that. Willie's not just book smart, he's street smart too, despite his rich background, he's cunning and quite resourceful and even without me by his side he can protect and take care of himself. So again, yeh lot is screwed up," Angel said a mocking grin graced his handsome face, "And with ye bitch leading them makes it even worst."

Rage became visible in the woman's face causing her to slap her captive in the cheek. "Take him back to base, and prep for interrogation. Tell the other's to get to all escape pods. This place is blowing up in a few minutes."

"Ma'am, what about the weapon's location? We haven't found them from their computer drives yet," one of the foot soldiers asked.

"It'll be useless to search for it there. Knowing Angelus, he's most likely destroyed any trace of where it's hidden. Which is why it's best to just interrogate the bastard than to exhaust our energy looking for something that's not there. Now get everyone to an escape pod or prepare to get blown up with this facility.

"But what of the remaining scientists and employees?" the soldier asked.

"What of them?" She raised brow. The soldier understood the hidden meaning behind the gesture, thus saluting and leaving the woman to continue with his orders.

 _'Briiing, Briiing...'_ the woman's phone rang.

"Morgan-" she answered. "Sir-The weapon's not here, as expected. But we have caught Angelus and are transporting him back for interrogation. I believe he knows it's location, seeing as he was there when it was hidden.-No, sir. Unfortunately William has escaped-I'm terribly sorry sir-I know, sir-yes of course I know that. He's the only one who knows how to operate it. But I am confident of the men I assigned to find him-Of course! He is just a naive rich royal who enjoys his experiments, and no matter what Angelus says, he'll be in our clutches before the end of the day, sir-Yes, sir- Yes, sir-Of course, we will strive for the greatness of Wolfram and Hart."

The call ended...

Lilah surveyed the large room, watching as most of her men were already entering the escape pods. She looked above her and saw a giant digital watch that signaled the timer that was set for the facility to explode.

 _8 minutes 'till self destruction._

It was just enough time for them to evacuate. A smile graced the woman's features. The destruction of this facility is just a part of their organization's plan for world domination. All that's left is to extract the weapon's coordinates from and Angelus and find William James Wintrope. Two tasks that she is confident to succeed with ease.

Or at least that's what she thought...

 **TBC**

 **Well hoped it was okay for the first chapter. I'll be posting the next one soon. If you you liked it, hated it, or just found errors and stuff tell me. I love reading reviews. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you guys soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

DeAmonQuEen: Finally an update. Sorry it took so long. I'm not exactly a girl without anything else to do. Been busy, busy, busy. Anyway, hope this is a good chapter for you guys. Again this is my first BTVS fic, and again be nice. So sit back and enjoy reading.

-O-

Chapter 1:

In a small town in Southern California named Sunnydale, at a house located at 1630 Revello Drive, three very exceptional women lived together there. And in that same house in that very same night, a screamed was heard from the inside the house.

"Oh, my God!" a loud screeched was heard throughout the small residential house.

"Cordy, what the fuck?" a dark haired woman asked as she stared at the taller brunette who had just screamed.

"Faith, do you know what Harmony just wrote about me in her blog?" Cordelia, one of the three exceptional women that lived in that house, said to her house mate.

The other young woman, named Faith, rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe that you're a crazy bitch who screams for no reason and scares the shit out of everyone else?" was her snarky reply.

The brunette rolled her eyes too but then answered, "No. She called me a skanky ho with a fake nose and fake Channel! Did you hear that?!"

"Hard not to. You practically yelled it at me," Faith said.

To which was ignored as Cordelia continued and ranted, "She said I owned fake Channel! I don't own anything fake, all my Channel and Gucci bags are all authentic and the real deal. And I've had this nose in like forever and never did anything to it. I was born this beautiful! And don't get me started on the skanky ho part. I mean, it's not my fault boys just seem to notice me more than her! But that doesn't mean I openly flirt with all of them and start dating them, only the ones who are worth my attention gets-" she paused, allowing Faith to once again roll her eyes, then continued, "Well my attention. So how dare that dumb blond wannabe Barbie with a stupid obsession of unicorns say that to me! Me! Queen C! Why, that bitch used to worship the very ground I walk back in high school. Now she has the nerve to say things like that about me online? Ohhh-when I see that-"

Faith had already stopped listening to her housemate's ranting by then and went straight to the kitchen where she had been earlier. She walked towards the fridge and took a bottle of cold beer from inside. Then she opened the cupboard and took a large pack of Cheetos before settling on the kitchen island to eat. The back door opened from the outside and a petite blonde woman about Faith's age entered the kitchen carrying large bags of grocery.

"Hey B," Faith greeted her and took a couple of bags from the woman.

"Hi Faith," the blonde greeted in return. Then she listened to Cordelia's continued ranting in the next room. "Sounds like Cordy's read Harmony latest blog about her, huh?" she gave her friend an inquisitive look.

"Y'read about that too, huh?" the brunette inquired, getting a nod from the blonde, "Well anyway, you got it right. Queen C's downright pissed. I think she gonna be writing something in her own blog about Harmony's unicorn obsession this time. But seriously though, B. I really don't get those two. They're suppose to be fashion bloggers yet they write more about each other's flaws than fashion. What's up with that?"

"I really don't want to try and understand the mind of one Cordelia Chase and I most definitely avoid thinking anything resembling Harmony. Come on help me clear these stuff up," she told Faith.

"Sure, thing," the brunette answered taking out the grocery's from the bag and placing them in their designated places in the fridge or cupboards. "So how's work at the gallery today?" Faith asked conversationally.

"Well, same old same old. Had a few costumer here and there. Sold a couple of paintings. Not really much to say."

"In other words, you were bored as hell all day," Faith said with a smirk.

"I'm that obvious huh?"

"Naw, I felt the same thing running my business today. Man, I was nearly begging that a robber come inside and try to rob me. At least there it would give me something to do. Man, which higher up decided I was fit to work as a bookstore owner for my cover-up anyway?"

"Hey, you're not the only one stuck with a bad cover, you know?" the blond woman said, "I mean. I too spend the entire day running an an art gallery that sells totally lame stuff."

"At least you have a thing about art. Me, on the other hand, hell what do I know about books?" Faith stated, to which made her companion raise a questioning brow. "Okay, I do know a lot about books but what I mean was that I don't really have a passion for them, ya know? You got a cover that at least gives you a tiny bit of interest, I got one that can kill me from boredom. Why couldn't I get a cover like Cordy's that made it okay to stay at home?"

"Because you wouldn't know the first thing about fashion," the voice of Cordelia Chase resounded within the room, as the tall brunette sauntered in the kitchen. "Hey Buffy, did you get me my yogurt?"

The other rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too Cordy," she greeted, "And yes I got you those disgusting stuff you like so much. Faith placed them inside the fridge."

"They're not disgusting, they're healthy."/"What do you mean I wouldn't know the first thing about fashion?" Cordelia and Faith said simultaneously.

Before any of the three could talk again, a beeping noise was heard from each women's persons.

The three women simultaneously pulled out their phones and stared at each other with serious expressions.

"Duty calls," Buffy stated before walking towards the door leading towards the house's basement. The other two simply followed her lead.

At the basement, the girls stopped infront of a large wall mirror. Buffy stepped closer and said, "Elizabeth Anne Summers. Access code 3-4-9-1-1-0-8-ALPHA-ALPHA-CHARLIE. Codename 'Buffy'."

A green lazer light suddenly appeared from the mirrors and scanned the blonde's entire body.

The other two followed in suit.

"Fatima Grace Lehane. Access code 1-3-1-0-7-6-7-DELTA-BRAVO-OMEGA. Codename 'Faith'."

"Queency Carmen Chase. Access code 0-2-2-6-8-9-1-ECHO-CHARLIE-ALPHA. Codename 'Cordelia'."

The same green laser light hit the other two women, afterwards a 'Ding' sound was heard and a mechanical voice echoed after.

"Access Granted. Welcome to the Prerogative, girls.."

A 'Buzz' resounded as a rectangular shaped doorway opened from the mirror, that lead to a elevator.

The three stepped inside the elevator, and another 'Buzz' was heard as the door closed in on them.

"They really need to come up with a new greeting. That one's just too dull," Faith said.

"And so old fashioned," Cordelia followed.

"I agree. Why don't you tell Giles about it, Cordy? I'm sure you can convince him to change the greeting to a more appropriate and less robotic one," Buffy said.

"Yeah. And maybe get him to asked one of those hot accent tech guys to both change it and voice it themselves," Faith suggested.

"Why do I have to convince him? Though I do agree with Faith's suggestion of getting those hot accent techies to voice the greeting. I think Buffy should do the convincing. I mean let's face it. He loves you like your his own daughter," she told the blond.

"I know but you're more convincing than me," Buffy said.

"Not to mention annoyingly determine when it comes to getting what you want," Faith added

"Oh, alright. But I'll do it after we successfully finish this new assignment. I want to get him in the right mood when I ask him."

'Ding'

The elevator stopped and opened, then the three women were greeted by a perky redheaded woman.

"Hi guys!" she greeted

"Hey Willow!" Cordelia answered her, "Loved what you did to the hair."

"Um-thanks," she said as she unconsciously straightened her hair.

"She meant it in a good way, Will," Buffy reassured her, noticing how the comment affected the girl, "It looks good on you."

"B's right. It suits you. Makes you look hot," added Faith.

The redhead blushed and beamed at the three, accepting the complement. Then she handed them three folders.

"Here's the file for this next assignment. And it's a big one guys," she said.

"Like world apocalyptic big?" Faith asked as she quickly scanned the file.

She nodded. "With World war three on the side. Anyway Mr. Gile's is waiting for you inside the conference room."

The three nodded and headed towards the conference room where they were greeted by tall man in his late forties. He stood in the middle of the room in front of three empty chairs.

"Good evening ladies," he greeted then gestured the empty chairs. "Glad you could join me this evening."

The three women each took a seat.

"We kinda had to Giles," Faith said, gesturing at the files on her hand.

"Ah, yes. I see you've read the assignment. Good this makes the briefing easier."

He took a few steps to the side, as the entire room's light slowly dimmed. Suddenly a holographic image of heart-shaped logo appeared in the middle of the four occupants in the room

"I'm sure you ladies are familiar with the logo of the international terrorist group Wolfram and Hart. We all know that this is a very powerful organization that has been secretly terrorizing the world for years; committing different acts of terrorism, from bombing public areas to political assassinations, they have been starting small domistic and international wars in different countries throughout the globe. All for the sake of their one true goal in destroying the world and recreating it into one where they are the ultimate power." The hologram then changed into a different image of an underwater facility. "Four weeks ago a secret American-British government founded research facility was attacked by men from Wolfram and Hart. It's scientists, researchers and empoyees were all killed after the facility's self-destruct program was activated by the said group. The facility specializes in the research and inventions of world's latest high-tech weapons and technologies. In fact, most of our equipments and gadgets came from the said place. But recently the scientists there have been working on a very special invention. A device that was designed to control plate movements of the Earth and proton-electron movements of the air, it can also filter cold and heat both within the atmosphere and inside the Earth itself and it also condenses water vapor faster. This device practically allows man to actually control nature with a click on a few buttons."

"Care to elaborate on that a little Giles," Buffy said slightly confused with her superior's explanation.

"Well Buffy, to put on layman's terms it's a device that can control the entire Earth's weather and the forces of nature. From a small rain shower to a heavy typhoon, from earthquakes to volcanic eruption, from a simple snow storm to a powerful blizzard. This device can manipulate wind movement by shifting the small protons and electrons in the air. A very useful and powerful and dangerous device all in one," Cordelia interjected causing everyone in the room to stare at her in shock. "Hey, I actually read the file you know!" she said slightly offended.

"Sorry C, we sometimes forget that you're not actually as dumb as you seem to let everyone think," Faith said with a smirk.

"And it's not our fault for forgetting. She may have a Master degree in Chemical Engineering and Political Science yet she still makes spell errors in her blog," Buffy said with a teasing grin.

"Hey in my defense, I'm trying not to blow my cover. I mean what kind of fashion blogger would I be if I am smarter than the people and things I blog about," the brunette said with a small pout.

"Ahem," Giles faked a cough, getting the three women's attention back to the matter in hand. "As much as I enjoy remembering the reasons Ms. Chase was chosen as an agent for Prerogative, we have far more important matters at hand. And going back, Ms. Chase is correct, that this device does indeed control the forces of nature and it is indeed extremely useful but dangerous in the wrong hands."

"And let me guess WnH(Wolfram and Hart) now has this device in possession after attacking this facility," Faith stated what the three girls have been fearing since hearing about the device.

"Actually no, they do not have the device," Giles simply said.

"Woah hold up. What do mean they don't have the device?" Buffy questioned, "I thought they attacked and killed everyone in the facility for this thing."

"Yes, they attacked the facility for the device, but it wasn't there," Giles stated, "The device, after it's invention and testing, was immediately hidden by it's creators. All files regarding the device were destroyed, and a memory wipe was done to everyone who helped in it's creation. Everyone in the facility, with exception of two individuals, had no memory of the device or the project of its creation. Thus WnH had them all terminated."

"And these two individuals that know about this device?" Faith asked.

"I shall amend my previous statement and say that WnH didn't kill everyone in the facility. The two individuals of whom I speak of were the only two survivors in the attack. One of them escaped but his current whereabouts are unknown at the moment. The other one unfortunately was captured by WnH. The one in WnH's clutches is an Irish-American, ex-CIA agent, Liam 'Angel' O'Connell." The hologram once again change into the image of a handsome and tall, well-built man with dark brown hair that was gelled in a way that made spike at the front. The image earned a "Hot" comment from the three women. "He was hired as a bodyguard for the head scientist of the facility and the inventor of Weapon XX, the name of the device. The said scientist is also the second survivor of the attack. He is the son of renowned scientists Sir Henry Thomas Wintrope and Lady Annita Wintrope, he's Lord William James Wintrope. But unfortunately we have no recent photograph of the 27 year old scientist. For security purposes all identifying photos and images of the younger Lord Wintrope had been erased and deleted."

"So we have no idea what this guy looks like? How sure are we that he hasn't been captured by WnH?" Faith asked.

"Because if he has, then there would be no point to this mission for it means WnH would have already won. Remember this device is quite dangerous in their hands so we'd have literally be inform of it if it was, but aside from that, we have intelligence report stating that WnH are still on a man hunt for Lord Wintrope."

"So he's MIA at the moment. What about Mr. O'Connell? He's in the hands of the enemy, and in this very moment getting beaten the hell out him for information regarding weapon XX, right?" Buffy stated, "Aren't we gonna do something about that?"

"B's right. Shouldn't we be more worried about that guy spilling the beans about this weapon than the missing royal scientist?" Faith followed.

"Indeed, ladies. Which is why part of your mission is to infiltrate WnH base of operations in LA and rescue Mr. O'Connell. After the rescue, you are to gain the Weapon's location from him-"

"And let me guess, we are to destroy the said weapon?" Cordelia interrupted with a smirk, earning snickers from the other two women.

Giles smiled at the three women's antics, despite the dangerous situation they were facing should they fail in this mission, it never ceases to amaze him how the three could still be carefree and laugh about it. These three beautiful, intelligent and exceptional young women, despite all the horrors they see on a weekly basis, still retained their ability to laugh and smile about the simple things in life. They enjoy this world and because of that they strive harder to protect it. It's among the primary reasons they were recruited for the Prerogative.

"Alright ladies. You know you're mission, report to Mr. Wells for your new gadgets and tech equipment. That will be all. Good luck," Giles said with a nod.

The three women took it as a signal, and stood up gave Giles a soldier salute, and left the room to start their latest world saving mission.

TBC


End file.
